The Heat
by asyalynnflowers
Summary: The Heat comes every two years and lasts five days, it strikes the world with its power. The Heat causes every unmated vampire to go into a lust filled haze to find their soul mate. This Heat, Rey Winters, is working during the Heat. Everything is going great, that is… until Ben Solo walks into the store, and he is the most delicious male vampire to grace the Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was going well so far on the first day of the Heat. Usually jobs close their stores to allow their employees to stay home and off the streets. But nope, not this hell hole. They always stayed open during this time of year.

Rey sat drumming her fingers on her desk glaring at the clock on the computer screen. How she got tasked with watching her fellow workers was beyond her. Usually she requested this week off and sat at home watching her favorite movies. But no... not this year. This year her mother came to her and requested she watch out for the humans at her job. Just because Rey was half vampire and could brush off the effects of the Heat, didn't exactly mean she could guarantee that she could protect anyone from a lust filled full vampire who was determined to get their rocks off. Blowing a puff of air to get the few tendrils of her brown hair out her face she looks out the wide glass doors. She can see shapes moving in and out of the shadows. Vampires on the prowl sniffing for any unmated vampires.

Her teeth ached to sink into flesh, biting down hard on her tongue she winces. She hated today, hated that her body was still slightly affected by this. It was only her fourth Heat. She was very determined to make it past her fifth one. That's when she would be out of this, could make her own decisions on who she mated with. She wouldn't let this stupid thing chose for her. It didn't matter that everyone found their perfect other half or not, she had her whole life ahead of her, she didn't need no man or woman to tie her down. To not let her follow her dreams of getting out of this city. She wouldn't become her mother, who once she was chosen by her father, chose to stay in this god-awful place because he didn't want to leave his home. Rey knew her mother had dreams of being an actress. She even had auditions for stuff out of the city, even out of the country. But, her father had ruined any of that for her. Her mom wasn't bitter about it, but Rey was for her.

A shadow falls over Rey and she looks up eyeing the security guard. He's tall and gorgeous, but she doesn't particularly find him all that attractive today. Her mind wants someone who she knows can protect her, provide for her. She twitches slightly, gagging internally at the thought she smiles at him.

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm bored, I wish we would close on this day. Each Heat it's always the same, everyone stays home to get away from it. Or to pretend vampires don't exist."

Rey flinches slightly raising an eyebrow at him.

"You do know, I am half vampire correct, I'm sure Finn had to have told you this, right?"

"Oh shit... I keep forgetting... wait, why are you in here then? Do you already have a mate?"

Rey places her hand over his mouth, uncaring of breaking personal space at the moment. But a spark rushes up her arm and hits her right in her nether regions. She gulps softly yanking her hand back like she's been burned.

"Listen, I'm here because each year a vampire or two will try to find a human and mate with them. Sad thing for the human is once they mate with a vampire the vampire leaves. Because vampires can't be committed to a human they think it's an easy trade. They get to get their rocks off, and they don't have to be permanently tied to someone for the rest of their lives. But unfortunately, one downside, when they get to their fifth Heat then they can't control it anymore, most usually do find their mates then. Or they fuck up and mark a human. Past the fifth Heat and you are home free. You can go out and find your own mate at your own time. As for your other question, no I'm not mated. I don't want to be."

He seems to mule this over in his head, then he leans in closer looking into her brown eyes. Which she is probably sure by now, her pupils are so blown wide that she must look like she's on drugs.

"How do you handle the lust then?"

She sighs softly rubbing her temple, just the mention of the lust makes her realize how wet her thighs are. She usually can block this out but talking about it makes her blood boil and her body sing.

"Now that is personal."

He grins at her, a knowing look on his face.

"You are probably pretty pent up right now huh?"

A deep growl breaks her lips, and she's sure now her eyes are turning red.

"Poe... I suggest you drop it."

He chuckles softly stepping back, holding his hands up in a mock surrender.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I figured with Finn not being here I'd give you a hard time."

At the mention of her best friend a pout forms on her lips. Of course, she's happy Finn found Rose last Heat cycle. But now she feels pretty damn lonely on a daily basis. The first few years after finding your mate you are so devoted to them that everything else blurs to the background.

"Eh, it's okay Poe. We only have a few more hours and we can go home."

"Do you need me to escort you home?"

Now he's all serious, being a female vampire out alone on the streets during the Heat is stupid.

"Actually, my dad is going to pick me up. This time of year, my dad usually doesn't let me out of his sight. He's very over protective of me. But thanks anyway."

He nods stepping further away turning his body away from me he smiles softly.

"I'm glad you'll be safe then. From what I know, some vampires don't seem to care about consent."

He's not wrong, not by a long shot. Most female humans are raped during the Heat. It's been shown on charts that it is the highest during this time of the year. A lot of issues are because of this Heat.

Rolling her shoulders stiffly she returns to glaring at the clock on her screen. It's only day one of the Heat and she is already feeling sluggish. Of course, she isn't truly affected by it. But she can still feel how horny she is. She can't wait to get home and lock herself away in her sound proof room and take care of the issue herself. The door chimes, and in steps the most gorgeous man she has ever laid eyes on. He is tall, like scary tall. Broad shoulders. His hair is pretty damn flawless, it flows beautifully to his shoulders. Did she mention how broad his shoulders are? She's pretty sure she did, but damn... no man should be that gorgeous. He turns his head and her breath hitches in her throat, he has the darkest brown eyes, almost black. He stalks over to her, that's when his scent hits her. He's a vampire... fuck...


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping back away from the desk she gulps as he lays his hands on the desk, she notices how big his hands are, and she can't help but picture what those fingers would feel like inside her. What those hands would feel like on her skin. A deep shudder breaks through her as she looks into his eyes. Which she regrets she shouldn't have done.

"C... can I help you?" She croaks out, her voice trembling slightly. Or is that her body?

"I need help..."

His voice is so deep, so sexy. She almost whimpers at it. Or she hopes at least it didn't break out of her.

"What's the issue?"

She hopes she at least sounds like she's capable of her job.

"I need to know if you carry any suppressors for vampires in heat?"

He sounds desperate, she arches a brow at him, her blood cooling down. Her focus being put to something other than how she wants to climb this man like a tree and... shaking her head slightly she looks down at the keyboard. Praying her face isn't as beat red as it feels like it is.

"Actually, we sold out of our last supply of them this morning. But I can..."

He slams his hands down on the desk. She jumps back startled looking at him.

"Sorry... just. It's my first one. You know. Heat."

Judging by looking at him she can tell he his older than her. Much older than her.

"I'm sorry..."

She raises her head to look at him, silently asking for his name.

"Ben. Ben Solo."

He holds his hand out and she shakes it, a huge bright spark spreads through her body and hits her so hard in her groin she almost doubles over. Almost. But she can tell he was affected to, if the hint of the red in his eyes is anything to go by.

"You are half vampire. I couldn't smell it on you. I can't smell anything other than my own lust."

He growls eyeing her suspiciously.

"I'm Rey, if that's any help."

She rasps out, she hates him now. Hates how he is affecting her.

"I'm sorry Rey. If I had known, I would have chosen another store."

He is trying to hold himself back. She can tell he wants nothing more than to reach over the counter and grab her. She's almost willing to let him. But then his name hits her.

"Ben Solo? As in Leia Organa-Solo? The ruling vampire council woman?"

He flinches but nods slowly. It makes sense now, every vampire knew the Solo's. Leia, the lead vampire on the elder's council. Han, the best vampire mechanic and racer of his day. That left Ben, he had joined the military before he probably hit the age for his first Heat. That would be why he's just now feeling the effects of it. The military has high grade suppressors to make sure none of their personnel would go into heat.

"Now it makes sense."

She murmurs.

"Listen, I can call the drug store up the street. They are a family friend and see if they can get you some. But you know the consequences of those right? They don't block them forever."

Now she's back in full work mode, but she still can't get over how much he's bothering her.

"It's fine. I can just..."

He trails off. He knows he can't do anything. On the fifth day of the Heat his body will be begging for release. Even she couldn't handle the fifth day without at least getting herself off.

"We keep some sexual stuff near the back corner for vampires."

He looks at her, his face in full panic mode.

"I don't think I'll be needing those."

"The fifth day is the worse. By the fifth day you'll make a mistake. I'm not going to be rude, but I'll be blunt. Most males, hell most females can't contain themselves on the fifth day. I can't even control myself."

His head snaps back to look at her. Their eyes lock together, and she gulps in a lung full of air. Why the hell did she just say that?

"You handle it alone?"

He sounds like he's in agony. She bites her lip and doesn't miss when his eyes look down at the gesture.

"Only on the fifth day."

She squeaks out, she doesn't know whether she wants to hide under a rock, or if she wants to climb over the desk wrap her arms around this hulk of a man and beg him to fuck her into next week. She digs her nails into her palm, demanding herself to stop those thoughts.

He takes in a deep breath. She knows he's scenting her now, knows in two seconds he'll realize she's unmated. A bitter thought crosses her, she has been propositioned before. She hopes he isn't like the others.

"Now I feel like the biggest asshole in the world. You are an unmated half vampire, and here I am ruining your day. I will leave now."

He turns to head for the door, shock washes over her. Why did he think he is ruining her day? It's not their fault their bodies are built to be this way. It isn't their fault they both want to rip each other's clothes off and fuck until the Heat is all over.

"Hey seriously it's okay! I have had worse male vampires during heats. Most try to proposition me..."

He whips around his eyes dark and angry now.

"What?"

Her eyes widen, and she gulps, she sure has been gulping a lot. But damn... this man is messing with her brain today.

"I have had a few more over spoken cocky assholes walk in and proposition me. My first Heat an entitled asshole came in and said I should sleep with him, because I'm a half vampire and it's my duty to find a mate."

He cracks his knuckles and holy hell if that isn't the hottest shit she's ever heard.

"Don't worry, I kicked his ass. Learned to take the week off after that."

"Which Heat are you on?"

It's almost a whisper.

"My fourth actually. Being half means I'm not nearly affected by the lust."

He eyes her, she doesn't know whether he'll stay or if he'll leave. He'll probably leave and go find himself a mate. What woman wouldn't want him? He's tall, dark and very, very handsome.

"I have to go."

He all but grounds out, in a whoosh of air and the chiming of the bell and he's gone. The only thing to make it feel like he was there is his scent. And boy is his scent delicious. She is so screwed. Because now she can't get him out of her head, and Rey Winters, never ever, gets this way. Smacking her head on the desk she decides to take a nap until it's time to close. Or maybe she should go to the bathroom and take care of the mess in her pants. Because now she's so beyond turned on it's taking all her will power to not follow his tantalizing scent, hunt him down and demand he fuck her brains out. Groaning she looks at the clock on her screen. Two more hours. It's going to be one hell of a long night...

Author's Note:

This story is also published on Archive of Our Own. I am also making a Tumblr page, so everyone can be kept up to date on when I will publish a new chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Amilyn Holdo came walking up to Rey after Ben's hasty disappearance, Poe not very far behind her.

"Who was that?"

The ever-excited Poe, Rey rolls her eyes internally turning to look at Poe.

"He said his name is Ben Solo."

Holdo's eyes widen looking out the door.

"The Solo's are very high up in the vampire community, what did he want?"

Of course, Holdo would become all business in two seconds flat. Rey liked her manager, but she usually preferred to stay away from her.

"He wanted suppressors for the Heat. I guess he had just been released from the military and it's his first Heat."

She all but shrugs at the older lady. Holdo narrows her eyes at Rey, she is all about no nonsense. But everyone knows she has a soft spot for Poe.

"I see. Well, I'm just glad you are okay Rey. I was worried the minute he stepped in. Being related to a vampire distantly makes my skin crawl when one walks in."

Rey never takes it to heart. She understands. If she goes out with friends, she can instantly tell when vampires are lurking in the shadows and directs her human friends away from the danger. Holdo's great grandmother is only a quarter vampire. So, by the time she was born the vampire genes were all but out of her bloodline.

"Poor guy, he did look like he wanted to jump over the counter and attack you though."

Now she does roll her eyes glaring at Poe.

"Listen Poe..."

She stops, a burning sensation hits her hard, she lets out a strangled gasp. She knows this feeling; her body is calling out. She grasps at the counter, grinding her teeth together. She doesn't feel this way until the fifth day, but this is the first day...

"Rey? Are you okay?"

Her vision blurs, red dancing at the edges. Slowly her body grows numb. The lust is taking over, a deep rumbling growl breaks through her. Holdo and Poe step back eyeing her warily.

"I... I... gotta go..."

She manages to bite out, walking away from them, another spasm hits her, and she's knocked to her knees. Tears prick at her eyes from the strain of holding herself back. She manages to stumble to her feet and walk at a snail's pace to clock out. They can't get on to her, not during the Heat. She's allowed to leave if she can't take it. Usually it's the fifth day she can't handle.

After punching herself out she stumbles to her locker, she enters her code slipping her phone from her pocket and sending a fast text to her father. Who responds in seconds that he is already on his way. Resting her sweat soaked head on the cool locker she breathes in and out. She supposes that this could be because of Ben. But she knows she is just grasping at straws at this point. Licking her dry lips, when did she get this parched? She closes her eyes willing her body to calm down, at this rate she may not make it home before the vampire half of her breaks free. She digs her nails deeply into her palm, maybe some blood will help. But she hates being this weak. Hates the fact that she must drink it, she despises blood. She only must drink it once a month on the day her vampire side is at its highest inside of her. A ding from her phone notifies her that her father is here. She turns away from the locker making her way from the office to the front doors. Holdo and Poe are whispering to each other. When Poe spots her he turns to her.

"Get some sleep Rey, you look like shit."

She flips him the bird, and Holdo smacks Poe's arm.

"Seriously Rey, please get some rest."

She smiles softly at Holdo, she can be sweet to her sometimes. She nods softly stepping outside the doors. Her knees almost buckle underneath her, the stench of lust, and sex permeates the air. She attempts to quit breathing but it's too late. The smells already swim through her senses. Clogging her mind. Her dad honks the horn driving closer, she practically jumps into the car gripping the seat.

"Please drive..."

She can barely talk now, her vampire almost at the surface. Her dad hands her a cup, she can smell the blood before she even grasps it.

"Thanks."

She rasps out slowly, she takes a big gulp of the rich liquid. A moan of bliss escaping her. This. This is what she needed. She can feel herself coming back together. Closing her eyes, she lays her head back on the head rest as her dad pulls away from the curb. Little did Rey know, that deep in the shadows red eyes watched her from hooded eyes. As Ben watches the car leave he releases his hold on the wall. The dents from his hand prominent. He doesn't know who this Rey girl is. But he is very determined to make her his mate. He turns away from the building and melts into the shadows of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey falls onto her bed, her body pulsing with want. She lets out a whimper as she curls into a ball. She is on the verge of her vampire taking over again. Growls tear through her as she rips off her constricting uniform, her burning skin seems to let off steam as the cold air of her room hits her body. She sinks her fingers into the sheets. She knows she can't refuse her body much longer, it craves a release. Whimpers bubble in the back of her throat. Her hands itch to rub at her clit, to sink inside and bring herself to an earth-shattering orgasm.

Dark eyes flash in her mind, and a throaty moan erupts out. Fuck... now she is picturing Ben hovering over her, the heat from his body seeping over her skin. She arches her back, as her fingers inch their way to her soaked cunt. She hisses as her finger slowly rubs over her clit, she imagines its Ben's fingers. She sinks her middle finger into her, pumping it in and out slowly as her thumb circles her clit. She is moaning now, her head thrown back as she pumps faster. She can feel the pressure building as she draws closer to her release. A deep male growl echoes in her mind, it's as if she can feel Ben now. With one final pump she tumbles over the edge, her body spasming with her release. She falls back on the bed panting. Her skin now flushed from her orgasm.

"Damn..."

She rubs her fingers clean on her sheets. This is only the second day and she isn't sure she can make it to the fifth one...

—

On the other side of town Ben is coming down from his own release panting he looks at the clock. He doesn't know how anyone could survive these bloody heats. He may have been thirty-five, but this was ridiculous. He hates that he spent all those years in the military, he could have hidden away and went through all five heats to be through this. But nope he had to go and join the damned military.

Grumbling under his breath he stares at the ceiling, he can feel his blood boiling again, he grinds his teeth together. He hasn't felt this way since he was a teenager. This damn Heat is going to be the death of him. He grasps his hardened length in his hand and pumps his fist a few times, sweat builds up on his forehead as he concentrates on another release. Damn vampire stamina, he could be locked in his house for the rest of the Heat. His mind begins to play tricks on him, he can see Rey in between his legs. Her small hand wrapped around his cock, a coy grin on her lips. God those lips... his vision Rey sinks her mouth onto him, taking him as far as he can fit in her mouth. She wraps her fingers around the base and bobs her head up and down. She pops him out of her mouth with a pop and swirls her tongue slowly around the tip. She fondles his balls as she sucks him back in her mouth. His eyes roll back, he arches up and cums all over his hand. He lets out a swear gripping the sheets in his other hand. He knows he's ruined now, he only wants her. An ice-cold feeling grips at his heart. What if she finds a mate before the end of this week? What if she doesn't want him? All the what if's play in his head.

He hears his mother's voice in his head, telling him he won't know until he asks her. But if he is feeling this way just from shaking her hand. Could she be feeling it too? And would she even be back at work tomorrow? Now he's picturing bending her over the desk, wrapping her brown hair around his fist and fucking her from behind her tight hot cunt gripping at his cock. His dick hardens instantly at the thought. He's so fucking screwed.

—

Light floods in from the giant window in Rey's room, slanting a giant bar of light over her eyes. Sitting up bleary eyed she looks at the clock and lets out a groan. She must be at work in less than two hours and she isn't in the mood to face another day of this stupid Heat. Laying back down she stairs up at the ceiling, hopefully she won't have an episode like yesterday. Sliding out from under the covers she heads to her bathroom, she turns the shower on and looks at her reflection in the mirror. Her brown hair is sticking up at odd angles, her skin is paler than usual, but as she reaches her eyes, she pales even more. They are a bright vibrant red. Letting out a shaky breath she opens her mouth, her two canines are sharper than usual.

"Fuck."

She rubs at her face, usually she doesn't look like this unless it's her time of the month that her vampire is so strong in her body. Her throat burns for blood, she turns and steps into the hot burning spray of the water. Laying her head on the freezing tiles she prays silently to the goddess that she can make it through the day without having to drink more than one cup of blood.

Later, after a hot burning shower and some breakfast she's on the road to work. Her mom keeps glancing over at her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Her eye twitches softly at the thought of having to explain a vampire situation to her mother, having a human mother is nice and all, but her mom doesn't understand what she goes through. The human body was already a complex thing, so by adding in her father's vampire genes it just made her extra complex.

"It's okay mom. Seriously."

She flinches at hearing how gruff her voice is, her mom is now full on eye siding her. She sighs heavily laying her head against the window looking out at the passing cars.

"I met this guy."

Her mom's breath hitches in her throat, only a thing she could hear thanks to her heightened senses.

"His name is Ben Solo, I'm sure dad may have mentioned his family. He came in yesterday, just... after talking to him my body went all crazy."

"Is that why your vampire side is so strong today? Oh, honey you don't have to go to work, we can turn around and have a girl's day. I'm sure Amilyn will understand."

Of course, Holdo would understand, Holdo used to be one of mom's best friends.

"I need the hours, plus what are the odds of him coming back today?"

Dread fills up Rey slowly. What if he did come back in? Could she handle seeing him one more time? Could she keep herself at bay?

"Well... call me if you need me to come get you, your father is leaving out of town."

Silence follows her sentence. It's another meeting with his family. Something they have never been invited to. Her grandparents don't really like having a human daughter-in-law, let alone a granddaughter who is only half vampire. The Winters are a very high up vampire family, almost as high as the Solo's.

"I don't understand why he goes to see them. They only trash us, and he gets mad and comes home."

"His father, he um, has asked your father to find his true mate and have a true heir to the Winters family."

"Oh? So, they still don't like the idea of me taking over the family business? Or the family legacy?"

She can hear the bitterness in her voice, her grandfather has been trying for years to have her father quit his suppressors and have him go find his true soul mate. Why he feels that way Rey will never understand.

"Rey! Listen to me, you are true Winter. Whether they like it or not, you will be the one to inherit what comes with that title."

"Mom, I'm almost twenty-five and I have never met them. I have never been invited to see their estates, invited to any holidays with them."

Her mom pulls into the parking lot, parking in front of the entrance. Grabbing her things, she looks at her mom.

"Have a good day my little sunshine."

Rey turns beat red glaring at her mom.

"Mom... I'm not a kid."

Her mom laughs and drives away, sighing she turns and heads inside. Looking around the store she can see some people shopping on the aisles. During the day humans were only slightly safer, only slightly.

Reaching the office, she flings the door open, sighing a huge sigh of relief at seeing Finn and Poe arguing over something. Rose is laughing, her tinkling laugh. Sometimes Rey wishes she was a full vampire, they were all gorgeous, males and females. It's like when vampires came into creation it was determined that all vampires must be gorgeous. Rey on the other hand did not get that gene from her father, or her mother. She was on the shorter side, with mousy brown hair and brown eyes to match. Hell, she looked like a guy, she was almost flat chested.

Rose, Finn, and Poe turn toward her as she steps further into the office.

"Well, well, well."

Poe has a devious grin on his face.

"Yes?"

Rey raises an eyebrow at him as she stuffs her items into her locker.

"Ben Solo has been sitting in Holdo's office for the last two hours."

She freezes turning her head to look at Poe.

"What?"

"Ben. Solo. Is. In. Holdo's. Office."

Now he's just making her angry.

"Why?"

"He applied for the new security position, and Holdo gave it to him. They have been filling out his papers."

Now full-blown panic has set in, Rey can't work with him. She shouldn't even be allowed in the same room as him. A door in the back opens and Holdo walks out, her pale purple hair shinning in the light framing her face. She is talking animatedly to Ben.

"So just make sure you follow Poe around. He will show you all the ropes. Poe, please take Ben to the camera room."

"Got it boss lady."

Poe is grinning like a mad man at Rey, who is now sweating so much that she's sure her clothes must be soaked.

"Thank you Holdo."

"Oh please, call me Amilyn."

Ben nods turning away his towering form radiating power, his scent is hitting her senses now. She can smell his lust, it's so strong it almost brings her to her knees. Which she isn't sure would be such a bad idea right now. Can she bang her head on her locker now?

"Right this way Benny boy."

Ben looks at Poe, his eyes narrowing.

"How about for your safety, don't ever call me that again."

His deep voice is so panty dropping. But Poe doesn't probably feel how Rey feels.

"You got it..."

Poe is paler now, he turns and leads the way out of the office, as Ben's taller form follows him. Rey growls softly smacking her head into her locker. Today is going to be a shitty day.


	5. Chapter 5

The day was dragging slowly by, having Ben around her was driving her insane. Every time she saw Poe and him out walking the store she felt his eyes on her. She wanted nothing more than to match up to Ben and demand to know why he needed this job, was he out to torture her? Turning back to her book she scribbles down notes on each item sold from her desk.

Someone clearing their throat startles her, looking up from under her lashes she locks eyes with Ben's dark ones.

"Yes?"

She growls out, her hand tightening on the pen her knuckles turning white.

"Damn Rey don't kill Ben, we are here to collect the sheets for the office."

Grumbling to herself she grabs the yellow folder from the stack she has, handing them to Poe.

"Now Rey, apologize to Ben."

Raising an eyebrow at Poe she turns to Ben.

"I'm sorry?"

Ben's lips quirk in a smirk.

"It's quiet alright Rey."

"Rey Elisabeth Winters I have so much to tell you!"

Turning her head, she smiles fondly at Rose, each time Finn and Rose are off she misses the girl very dearly.

"Winters?"

Ben has become paler, if that's possible.

"Um yes. My parents are Ivan Winters and Amalie Winters. Why?"

Shaking his head slightly he takes a step back.

"Eh nothing just. Our family has a past."

"A past? What kind of past."

It's best you should probably ask your father."

Before she can ask more Ben is walking away, Poe shrugs then follows the giant of a man.

"What is that about?"

Turning back to Rose, Rey shrugs softly.

"No clue, but something tells me it's not good news. Which sucks because I desire nothing more than to climb that man like a tree."

Rose gasps her dark eyes widening.

"You!? My sweet little innocent Rey has found someone? How very scandalous."

Rey glares at Rose now, her hand twitching to smack the girl.

"Can it."

She growls at her, turning her back to Rose she begins to clean up for the night.

"I'm only teasing Rey, so anyway what I wanted to tell you! Finn ask me if I'd be his wife!"

She lets a huge squeal holding her hand out to Rey showing the girl her diamond ring.

"Aren't you already mates?"

"Yes, but we want to be bonded in every way possible. I want the human females to know he's mine."

"Uh oh, did another girl try to hit on him?"

Rose giggles shaking her head.

"No, but next time that blonde bimbo comes in I'm going to carve her eyes out with my nails."

Rose's eyes flash red and Rey grins at the dark-haired vampire.

"So why then?"

"Because before we got together I had told him how much I always dreamed of having a giant white wedding, and so he told me that as my mate it is his job to make all my dreams come true."

"That is the most disgusting, but cutest thing I have ever heard. But I'm happy for you Rose."

Rose beams brightly at Rey, walking around the counter she hugs Rey tightly.

"Please be my bridesmaid?"

Rey is stunned, she's never been to a real wedding. Most vampires never got married since mating was technically marriage.

"Of course, Rose!"

She claps her hand excitedly.

"Great! Paige is my maid of honor."

At the mention of Paige Rey tenses slightly. Growing up down the street from the Tico's, Rey and Paige had a bit of a rivalry growing up. Whatever Rey got, whether it be a new toy, or electronic item, joining the cheer squad in high school while Rey was the captain of the docket team, Paige went above and beyond to outdo her.

"I know you and Paige have never really gotten along, but she has grown up a lot since meeting her mate and having Theo."

Of course, perfect little Paige had a perfect little family now. Sighing internally Rey smiles at Rose, for now she can hide her bitterness towards Paige for Rose.

"Nah, I'll be okay. I'm sure we can manage to get along for this. When is the wedding?"

"In three months, we want to have time to plan it. We can always extend it out if need be. I'm meeting a wedding planner tomorrow afternoon."

"Well I'm very happy for you Rose."

Rose smiles and squeezes Rey one more time turning to return to her work. Rey looks down at her papers and sighs softly, now she won't be able to get anything done so she decides she can just finish it tomorrow. Putting all her papers together she slides them into the section of the desk that is for her and locks them up. Turning to look at the screen on her computer she smiles brightly, one hour left of this day and she's free to go home and have as many orgasms she can manage before she must get up tomorrow. Walking away from the desk she heads back to the office to see if she can find Holdo.

Rounding the corner Rey smacks into a hard chest, looking up she locks eyes with Ben's dark ones. She lets out a small whimper at the contact. Ben's whole-body tenses and he swallows hard looking at Rey's lips. Rey licks her dry lips gulping softly, Ben watches her intently. He leans down, backing Rey up into the wall.

"You are playing with fire Rey."

He growls into her ear, sending small shivers all over her body she lets out another whimper.

"I didn't ask you to get a job here."

She doesn't know how she managed to make her voice that stable, while being this turned on, but she is secretly proud of herself. Ben cracks his knuckles stepping back.

"You didn't that's true, but I needed to make sure no other male vampires tried to make a claim on you."

Rey stares into Ben's eyes, her body trembling from her lust.

"And why would you need to do that?"

It comes out as a pathetic little whisper but she's not sure she can trust her voice anymore. Leaning back down Ben presses his face into her neck.

"Because Rey, I have every intention of finding a way I can make you my mate."

He rumbles in her ear, rubbing his tongue slowly over her pulse point, right over the spot where mates claim one another. A shudder rocks her body as she lets out a low moan, arching her body up into his.

"And who says I want you as my mate?"

She bites out, anger slowly building up over her lust.

"Because I know you feel it."

She looks up at him, he had a small point. But she's still skeptical, she doesn't think just because they meet one time and after meeting she goes into full vampire mode, doesn't exactly mean he is her true soul mate. He pulls away stepping back he runs his finger slowly down her cheek.

"Don't be afraid, I feel it too."

She leans into his touch biting her lip softly.

"I think it's best if maybe we stay away from each other, at least until after this Heat is over. Let's try to see if we are compatible outside of it."

Ben looks her over, mulling it over in his head.

"Fine."

He turns and walks away, and a deep part of Rey wants to reach out and grab him, to bring him back to her. Sighing softly, she finishes making her way to the office, a nasty taste in her mouth. She knows she's hurt his feelings, he pretty much just laid it out on the table. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him, and by asking him to wait is like basically rejecting his vampire. The vampire inside of Rey growls in her head, as if to say she's being stupid. But she isn't being stupid, Rey is too independent to need a mate. Why would she need one now? Her body hums at the thought, a huge wave of lust crashes into her and she must grip at the wall, so she doesn't fall over. Silently hating how her body does that, she doesn't need no male to pleasure her. She's been doing fine for the last three Heats.

Leaning against the lockers she pulls her phone from her pocket, sending her mom a text saying she's leaving work early. Holdo will understand, sending a text to Finn, letting him know she isn't feeling all that well and to please let Holdo know, Rey grabs her things and heads for the door to wait for her mom. If she had looked up she would have noticed Ben watching her leave with fear on his face. His mind was racing, what if her father found out about him before he could explain to Rey everything she needed to know? Dread filled Ben up slowly, maybe Rey wouldn't believe the rumors and the gossip, but a deep part of him knew that if Rey Winters found out about his family's dark secrets he would lose any chance he could have with her.

—

As the day ended Rey sat at her table eating dinner with her mom, glancing up at her mom she opens her mouth but stops biting her lip.

"What is it Rey?"

God, she hated how her mom could do that, even while focusing on her latest book for the day.

"Mom has dad ever mentioned the Solo's to you before?"

Glancing up from her book her mom quirks an eyebrow at Rey.

"Is this about Ben again? Honey your father doesn't talk to me about vampire societies. You'd have to ask him, he told me to call him after dinner, but you can call him and ask him."

Biting her lip harder Rey looks down at her plate.

"Okay mom."

Thinking back over how Ben reacted to knowing who she was didn't settle well with her. She had to ask her dad, but she was worried about what she would find out about Ben.

After cleaning her dishes off she grabbed her phone heading for her room, clicking opening her contacts she clicks on her dad's name. She nibbles on her fingernails as she waits for him to answer.

"Hey sweetie! How was work today? How have the episodes been?"

She smiles fondly at her father's voice.

"Hey dad, it went pretty okay and I haven't had an episode since yesterday, so I think I'm good."

"That's great to hear, did you need something? Usually you don't call me unless it's an emergency. Did something happen?"

Looking down she tries to calm her nerves.

"Ha, ha, no dad it's okay. I'm fine, I just have a question for you."

"Phew I'm glad it's not bad. Okay kiddo what's the question?"

"What can you tell me about the Solo's?"

The phone goes quiet, she isn't even sure her dad is breathing now.

"Dad?"

She pulls the phone back to make sure she didn't hang up on him.

"Dad are you okay?"

Her dad lets out a whoosh of air.

"The Solo's are good for nothing garbage! They are liars and… and... Why? Did you meet one?"

She's shocked by how angry her dad is. He never gets this way, not even during football season and he takes football very seriously.

"Um... yes actually I did. Last night I met Ben Solo, he works at my job."

A deep rumbling growl comes from the other end.

"You stay the hell away from Ben Solo, he is bad news Rey. Do you hear me? Stay away from him."

Tears well in her eyes slowly, she swallows softly. Her throat tightening with tears.

"O... okay dad. But he um may be my soul mate..."

She is whispering now, holding back her tears her body starts to shake softly.

"The hell he is! I'm coming home, screw your grandparents. No daughter of mine will ever be mated to a Solo!"

The line goes dead, Rey drops the phone as sobs rack her small frame. This was what she was afraid to find out. Because deep down she really did believe that Ben Solo was her soul mate, but now after how her dad reacted she wasn't sure if she could betray her dad like that. Curling up in a ball on her bed she stares at the wall as she begins to cry harder, why couldn't her life ever go the way she wanted it?

After crying for a few hours Rey finally lays back sniffling softly. Tomorrow she can face this problem, for now she just wanted to sleep. Drifting off to sleep she dreams of Ben and becoming his mate.


	6. Chapter 6

Rey opens her eyes in the morning, her head is pounding and stuffy from crying the night before. She squints as the sun hits her face turning her head she closes her eyes hoping to fall back asleep, when she feels the bed shift she sits up quickly causing her vision to swim slightly. At the end of her bed is an older woman she has never seen before. The woman is looking at her with piercing green eyes, she sniffs in disdain looking down at her nails.

"I wondered when you would wake up, for a half breed you sure do require a lot of sleep."

Now she's on edge, her hackles rising as she glares down at the older woman.

"Excuse me? Do I know you?"

The woman looks back at Rey, disgust evident on her face.

"Well child I sure hope we don't know each other, I didn't ever want to meet the spawn that my son had with that human Bitch."

Now it all makes sense, Rey is staring at her grandmother, Elouise Winters.

"How dare you speak of my mother like that! You come into my room, sit on my bed like some creepy fucking stalker and belittle my mother?"

Rey is on her feet in an instant her eyes turning red, her fangs elongating. A small smirk twitches at the corners of Elouise's lips.

"You have spunk kid. I may come to like you yet."

She stands and leaves the room in a flourish, leaving Rey staring after her in disbelief.

'Did that just happen?'

She questions herself thinking she is going crazy, walking into the kitchen she notices her mom is standing at the stove her body ramrod straight.

"Hi honey, how did you sleep?"

Her dad asks cheerfully from the counter, drinking his cup of coffee.

"Great, up until I woke up to a creepy old hag at the end of my bed."

Her mother chokes softly trying not to laugh. But she can see the corners of her mouth are up in a smile.

"Rey!"

Her father is now glaring at her over his paper.

"Sorry dad." She sits down next to her dad grabbing her cup of coffee taking a big gulp of the liquid.

"Hm, I didn't know anyone else to call you a hag but me."

Almost choking on her coffee Rey looks up, standing by the wall is Elouise and Edmond. Edmond is grinning at his wife, nudging her with his elbow but Elouise is too busy glaring at Rey.

"Who knew you would have such a spitfire child son."

Her dad rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah... sometimes I don't even know where little Rey came from."

Rey bristles at being called little, looking at her dad.

"Don't call me little dad, I'm twenty-five."

Her grandmother snorts.

"And yet she has no mate? Let me guess, she's going to mate a human too?"

Her dad turns to his mother.

"Now mother, we talked about this. Speaking of mates. Mother, father please explain to Rey why she can't be the soul mate to Ben Solo."

Edmond steps forward sitting down grabbing a bagel off the plate eating some of the bacon her mom was cooking.

"Why can't she date a Solo?"

Her dads hand twitches slightly.

"Dad."

"Edmond."

Looking in between his wife and son Edmond gets a sly grin.

"Ivan the feud with the Solo's ended a long time ago. Yes, I still despise that bastard Han, but what can we do?"

"Han tried to steal my wife."

"Should have let him."

Elouise now comes and sits down at the table.

"Have anything stronger than coffee?"

Amalie glares at Elouise.

"I have firewood. I can build you a pyre, that would be stronger than coffee."

"Amalie! You can't threaten my mother!"

"Well Ivan I don't really understand why our daughter can't date that Ben boy either."

"Because it isn't dating, daft idiot. Becoming someone's mate is for life."

Elouise and Amalie are now standing toe to toe glaring into each other's eyes.

"Son listen, if they are truly soul mates what can you do about it?"

Her dad is now hyperventilating.

"Because Ben Solo is a mass murdering psychopath!"

And there it was, Rey feels black swimming in her vision, the room tilts upside down. The only thing she hears before she fully faints is her mom and Elouise screaming at each other.

—

Ben stood in his parent's kitchen looking over some final papers that had to be signed to release the house to his parents.

"How have you been Ben?"

Glancing up at his mother Ben sighs heavily.

"I think I may have found my soul mate."

He grumbles slightly looking back down at the papers.

"Oh? How did you meet her?"

"We work together."

"What's her name?"

Glancing at his dad he bites his tongue at the dark remark he wants to say at his dad.

"Rey, Rey Winters."

"Ivan and Amalie's daughter? Huh, isn't she ten years younger than him Leia?"

Leia's whole body is tensed as she stirs her spoon in her tea.

"I can't stand that bitch Elouise. Always wanted me to marry that brat of hers."

"Ivan wasn't so bad."

"You tried to sleep with his human wife before we met, I'm sure Ivan hates you."

Coughing slightly both turn to Ben.

"So, what is the deal between our families?"

"Long time ago, before your dads' parents got mated, his dad was promised to Todlia, which would be Rey's great aunt, but you see your grandfather turned their family down because he had already met and mated during his third Heat, which sparked a huge feud between the two families. But old Edmond doesn't hold it against us, it's more like Elouise. She was raised up with Todlia, so she would be the one to add fuel to the fire."

Ben thinks this over, he guessed that wasn't too terrible. Considering his grandfather on his mother's side was a psychopath and was in the war that almost wiped out all humans. Not like Ben was much better, he had joined the First Order military right after graduating high school he was a high-ranking Assassin. He was very good at his job, which is unfortunate, because who wants to be good at killing people?

"It doesn't matter, I don't think she wants me to claim her anyway, she is a very independent woman and she doesn't seem to be the type to settle down."

His mom smirks at him, as his dad snorts.

"Hm, sounds like someone else we know, doesn't it dear?"

"Yes, it does."

He lets out a growl as his parents continue to tease him.

"I'm going to work."

His mother tenses.

"Ben, I thought you quit working with Snoke?"

Looking back at his mother Ben smiles softly.

"I did mother, I asked Amilyn if she would give me a job."

"Holdo gave you a job? Hm... that seems a little unlike her."

"Rey works there too."

"Ah, now that makes more sense. She always was a helpless romantic that one. Well, have a good day sweetie, I'm off to the Council meeting. Some of the elders are working on a cure for the Heat."

Ben perks up at this.

"Really? How is that working out for them?"

"It's not going very well. They are starting to see that it is integrated into our genetic code at birth. Which makes it next to impossible to cure."

"Unless they can find a way to cure vampires from being vampires."

Han jokes looking at his wife.

"Or unless they can find a way to take apart the vampire DNA and rework it back and erase the code that makes us go into heat."

His mother nods jotting this down on paper.

"This is why you should have been a scientist Ben, not a mercenary."

She kisses both on the cheek, heading out the door to her car. Looking over at his dad Ben watches him reading his book.

"Well I'll see ya dad."

"It was a joke."

"What?"

Sighing looking up from his book Han looks at his son.

"It was a joke when I tried to steal away Amalie from Ivan. He and I were rivals in mechanic school and when he met Amalie, I admit I was a little jealous. Both our families despised the idea of their heirs to the family line dating a human, and here he was getting married to one. It was just a joke, but Ivan took it to heart and never spoke to me again."

"Why does everyone hate the idea of humans and vampires getting married?"

"Because of some stupid bigotry idea that humans tainted the vampire lines. Your grandfather all but beat it into me that I had to mate a vampire, the idea of having a halfling as a grandchild appalled him."

"So, if I were to mate with Rey you would be okay with that? I mean she's only half vampire."

"Kid do what you want. I don't care about the old ways. Never really liked the idea that they keep us mostly separated, I think Ivan and Amalie's wedding was only the fifth vampire and human marriage at the time. Now I think they are up to about fifty, most male vampires to sleep around with human women during their first two heats. Then they find a suitable mate to appease their families during the last three of them."

"How did you meet Leia?"

"Our parents had an agreement upon both our mothers getting pregnant. Now Luke is a whole different story."

"I don't want to talk about Uncle Luke."

Ben is angry the second he hears about his retched Uncle. He despised the man, wished he never survived the wars.

"I'm going to work."

He storms out of the house, leaving his dad watching after him in disappointment.

—

Rey slowly comes to, her mom and dad's face slowly coming into focus.

"Oh man what happened?"

She croaks out, her throat dry. Her mom helps her sit up handing her a cup of water.

"You passed out Rey."

"Oh... why?"

Her dad looks away rubbing at his arm slowly.

"I told you why you couldn't be with Ben and you fainted."

It calls comes rushing back to her, Rey becomes nauseous.

"Why did you say he was a murder?"

Sighing her dad sits back on the floor.

"Ben used to be in the First Order."

Rey sucks in a breath.

"He was one of the top best assassins they had. He was well trained, and he was ruthless, which makes sense because of who his grandfather is."

Gulping Rey top sits up all the way crossing her legs.

"Who is his grandfather?"

"Anakin Skywalker."

Rey's eyes bug out of her head, as she stares slack jawed at her father.

"The Anakin Skywalker? The one married to Padmé Amidala? The ex-leader of the Empire before it became the First Order Anakin Skywalker?"

Her dad nods slightly looking off in the distant.

"I knew Padmé back in the day."

Turning to look at Edmond, who has a small smile on his face.

"She was a beautiful woman, and she was powerful. One of the best vampire queens we ever had. When she mated Anakin Skywalker, everyone wanted to dethrone her. It wasn't until after Luke and Leia had been born that she stepped down from the throne. She died a little after they were born though. Sad times for the vampire world."

Elouise snorts shaking her head she sits down by Rey.

"Padmé wasn't as great as everyone makes her out to be. She manipulated her way into the Skywalker line. I don't know if you father taught you anything about the top five elite vampire lines. But Padmé was determined to get into the top line."

Intrigued Rey turns to her grandmother.

"Who are the top five?"

"The Skywalker's are number one, then the Organa's, then the Solo's, then us, the Amidala's, and finally the Kenobi's."

"The Solo's are above us?"

Shrugging Elouise picks at some lent on her pant suit.

"Mostly we are tied. But unfortunately, with your birth it did drop us to last behind the Kenobi's."

"Mother."

Her father warns shaking his head to make her stop.

"What? It's the truth. If I would have mated Anakin like my parents wanted, we would be close to number one and I would have made damn sure you didn't bed a filthy human woman."

Rey's anger is building up inside her. She can feel the vampire side rising to the surface, glancing up at the calendar she realizes its just day three of the Heat. Which means only two more days and she can go on with her life for two more years.

"I have had enough!"

Her mother shouts standing up.

"Amalie."

"No Ivan! I am tired of your family coming here, or sending you letters every damn Heat and demanding you leave me. Why can't I be good enough? What would it take for you two to realize I am Ivan's true soul mate. I love him with everything I am and with everything I have."

Elouise looks up at her mother, standing up she looks Amelia in the eyes.

"Become a vampire."

The room falls dead silent.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. The only way I will finally accept you into this family is if you become a vampire and give birth to a full vampire child."

Amalie glares into Elouise's eyes.

"I can't just become a vampire."

"Exactly. And I can't just accept you into the family. So please stop asking that I do."

Looking over at Rey, Elouise begins to slowly grin evilly.

"Actually, I can accept you into the family on another condition."

"And what is that?"

"Rey has to become mates with Ben Solo and give birth to a child before the next Heat. If not, then Ivan must leave you and come home, so he can find a proper mate to give us a rightful heir to our line."

Her dad sucks in a breath, he opens his mouth to argue with her.

"Deal."

All eyes turn to Rey, some with shock and some with sadness.

"I am tired of you always treating us like we are nothing. They are happy and in love. And if you can't see that, then fine I can mate with Ben Solo. He's already my soul mate anyway so it won't be a problem."

Determined to get her family to get a long Rey races up to her room, changing into her normal everyday clothes she brushes her hair and teeth grabbing her bag she heads for the door.

"Where are you going? We need to talk about this Rey!"

"I'm going to find Ben."

"No! Absolutely not, I am not allowing this to happen."

"Dad you can't stop me."

Her dad stares at her wringing his hands in anger.

"Fine."

"Thank you, dad. I want everyone to get along. Besides, I think Edmond is growing on me."

Smiling she turns away climbing up into her truck she pulls away from the driveway heading off to the store, hoping to find Ben at work. Biting her lip her stomach has knots forming in it. With only one thought racing through her mind Rey races through the city. What am I getting myself into?


	7. Chapter 7

Rey sat in her truck glaring at Holdo's store, why did she agree to this stupid plan? It's not like she could march in there and demand Ben become her mate. Well... technically she could but that wouldn't be fair to either of them. She knew Ben is her soul mate, and he knew she is his as well. They both deserved to explore these feelings and build up to mating, she couldn't just rush it.

A tap at the window startles Rey, she looks out, Ben is standing there looking in at her raising his eyebrow. Sighing she rolls the window down.

"Can I help you?"

"Isn't today your day off?"

Of course, he would know that, gripping the steering wheel tighter Rey glares at him.

"Can't I come shopping?"

She asks innocently, Ben looks into her eyes smirking.

"I can smell your emotions Rey, now tell me, why are you here?"

Rey sighs ushering him back as she climbs down from her truck, looking up into his face she bites her lip hard.

"I wanted to come see you."

Ben looks shocked but then growls pressing her back against the truck door.

"Try again."

He bites out, his eyes hard with anger.

"I... I did want to come see you. I need your help."

Now she feels silly for coming here, knows that this is wrong on all levels. She knows she should get back in that truck drive home tell Elouise to go stick her attitude where the sun doesn't shine and just get over it. But now looking up into Ben's eyes, her whole body is so full of lust that she can hardly stand it.

"I want you."

It's a whisper but she knows Ben hears it. He looks her over a hungry look on his face.

"Oh really?"

He leans down running his tongue slowly across her bottom lip, her body is quivering at the contact she can feel heat rising inside of her. A whimper escapes her as she follows his tongue, pressing her lips to his. The whole world goes blank, she can feel the sparks shooting from their bodies now. He picks her, as she wraps her legs around his waist grinding her soaked core on the tent in his pants. They both let out long moans at the friction, Rey grips at his hair as she grinds into him harder, Ben is attacking her neck with his tongue. He nips at the spot on her neck where all mates claim one another, causing Rey to arch her back another moan ripping through her bruised lips.

Apart of her brain goes into panic mode when he starts to tug at her shirt, she pushes his hand away.

"No wait stop. This isn't right."

Overwhelming guilt blossoms in her stomach, dissipating any lust inside of her.

"I want us to mate because we want to be mates Ben. Not because of this stupid feeling we have, or because it would please people."

"And who exactly are we pleasing by becoming mates?"

Her whole-body tenses now as he sets her down stepping away. Tears form in her eyes and she blinks them back, she deserves this.

"We would be pleasing my grandparents if we became mates, that's why I said I needed help then I got distracted and I don't want this if it isn't what we both want."

"Elouise and Edmond want us to be mates?"

"It's stupid really Ben."

"Then explain it to me Rey."

"My grandmother hates my mother, calls her these awful horrible names, she even treats me like I'm some monster. So, during her and my mother having a fight she swore she would leave us alone and let us be happy if I became your mate. Said something about family lines and all that. Not that I care about the family lines, I'm a half breed so I would be ruining someone else's line if I... well shit of course, I'm sorry Ben. You probably have to mate a true vampire and here I am."

Ben covers her mouth with his hand.

"My family doesn't care about that stuck up shit. Of course, my grandparents are both of two of the biggest names doesn't mean I care. My parents despise that talk, told me this morning if I wanted you as my mate they would be okay with it. Only Elouise and Edmond care about the stupid family lineage anymore."

Rey looks down, her throat is tight, and she has a nasty taste on her tongue.

"I'm sorry Ben."

He watches her sighing.

"Rey I'm not mad, I mean a part of me is just hurt that you wouldn't confide in me."

"I was trying to come up with the right thing to say."

"By telling me that you wanted me? Rey that's not. Rey."

He growls turning he punches the light pole she parked next to, making it bend at an odd angle. Now she's crying heavily, Ben doesn't look at her he just turns and walks into the store. Rey stands there watching him go.

"Man Rey, this isn't like you."

Jumping Rey spins around to see Poe leaning against a random car.

"How long have you been there?"

She croaks out.

"Long enough to know you almost just used your soul mate bond with Benny Boy to make your grandparents happy. Rey I'm disappointed in you, what were you thinking?"

Rey looks down shaking softly.

"I wasn't thinking Poe. I just. I wanted my family to get along."

"Did you know Finns mom is my aunt?"

Looking up Rey's eyes are wide, she shakes her head no.

"Finn's grandfather was like your grandparents once. I only just recently met him when my mom passed away. My dad is human, my mom was a dirty secret. Ty, Finn's grandfather got a human girl pregnant his first Heat and he ran away. He never helped my grandmother, he never even met my mother. Until my father sent him a letter telling him that she was dying. Both Ty and Aliya came to her funeral. Aliya wasn't raised like Ty was, she knew that humans are our equals she was the reason they came. My grandmother was there at the funeral, Aliya went up to her and gave her a hug. My grandmother was shocked and when Aliya pulled away she apologized, called Ty a stuck-up bastard who didn't know how much of an asshole he was.

After we went home, Aliya and my grandmother sat in the living room looking at pictures of my mother when she was a baby. When Finn and his mother arrived they also apologized, and his mother was devastated she lost her sister. Last I heard Finn's mother still wasn't speaking to Ty."

Rey has tears rolling down her cheeks as she holds Poe's hand.

"The point is Rey, my mom never cared that she was a dirty secret to a rich vampire. She didn't care if anyone treated her differently for being only a small amount of vampire. She raised me to believe vampires and humans are equal. She never painted my grandparents in an evil light, neither did my grandmother. Hell, my grandmother thanked Ty all the time for my mother. So, Rey do you really care to make your grandparents happy by being with Ben? Or would rather just be with Ben because you want to be with Ben to make yourself happy?"

Rey looks up into Poe's eyes, she smiles wobbly up at him.

"When did you learn to give such great advice Mr. Pain in the ass."

Poe chuckles ruffling her hair slightly.

"I had a great role model in my life. And I believe so do you. Had your mom ever truly spoken bad of them?"

"Only when they showed up today to defend herself. My mom was the one who always talked about them, my dad never really did. My mom had respect for them, even though she didn't know them."

"See, so who cares what they think. Go home Rey. Tell them they can go get fucked."

She laughs hugging Poe.

"Thank you, I'd be lost without you."

"Damn right! Who says you always need Finn for advice?"

She giggles softly climbing back into her truck, she waves at him as she leaves the parking lot. She was glad for Poe's story, it cemented in her mind how much she didn't need to do anything crazy. Elouise and Edmond could just suck it up.

Pulling up into her driveway she climbs down from the truck, approaching the door she hesitates. Taking in a deep breath she opens the door walking into the house. Elouise is in the kitchen sipping red wine looking at a book with her mother.

"And this is Rey when she was a few months old, we had just gotten home from taking her to get her shots and she was so cranky I couldn't get over how cute her faces were."

Elouise laughs softly.

"Ivan hated getting his shots. Daughter like father I suppose."

Rey stands by the door awestruck by the scene in front of her.

"I may have locked them in the basement for a few hours to make them talk out their issues."

Rey jumps turning her head, Edmond is sitting on the chair watching them in the kitchen.

"I never cared about your dad marrying your mom. Well I take that back I did, but when he sent me a picture of you when you were born I didn't care anymore. Family heritage be damn, I wanted to come see you all the time but Elouise refused to come with me. Our other son, Alec, he was a great kid. I think his death is what made us realize we only had Ivan to pass the family name down, I don't even care if Winters goes away anymore. Our family line needs to go away."

Rey reaches out taking his hand, squeezing it softly.

"I didn't know about Alec."

"No, you wouldn't know, he died as a child, a little before Ivan's birth. Its shattered Elouise to lose a child so close to having another one. But that's war for you. Not everywhere was safe for kids during the major war. But that's a story for another day, I can't bore you with them. I take it you didn't become Ben's mate?"

"No, I decided I didn't care to make you guys happy. Plus, it felt to wrong to do that to Ben."

"I'm glad. You are such a beautiful girl, and you shouldn't have to settle down so young."

Rey smiles fondly at her grandfather, a bittersweet feeling of wishing she could have always had him in her life, but she knew she couldn't put the blame solely on him. Turning to the kitchen she slowly makes her way in there. Both women look up as she enters, her mom hands her a cookie from the tray.

"How did it go?"

Rey bites into the cookie, chewing slowly to think over her words.

"I couldn't do it, it didn't feel right. He deserves better than that."

Her mom smiles brightly at her.

"I'm glad you didn't do it Rey. You have one more Heat, then you can think about settling down."

"Mom he's still my soul mate. It's just, that I'd rather it be something we both want. Not something out of obligation."

Elouise cringes slightly.

"I'm sorry Rey, I can see that low I was wrong. Your father is happy here, and I'm happy to allow you to be the heir to our family line. Or at least pass it on to your child when the time comes. Because I don't think Edmond plans to die anytime soon."

Rey smiles softly at that, taking another bite of the cookie she sets it down looking at her mom.

"Thank you, mom."

Her mom nods smiling faintly.

—

The next day Rey rose early to help her mother in the kitchen with breakfast, only to be shocked to see her mother and grandmother at the stove cooking together. Turning she walks to the counter only to stop again. Sitting at the table with her dad and Edmond is Ben Solo. He's talking very heatedly to her father.

"I can make her happy Mr. Winters. I can give Rey whatever she wants."

"At what cost? Your dirty money? I know how much blood is soaked into your money Ben, and I won't let my daughter be tied to your name."

Rey sighs, she clears her throat. Everyone in the kitchen jumps turning to look at her.

"Isn't that my choice dad?"

"I just want what's best for you, and he isn't what's best."

"Still not your choice dad, he's my soul mate."

Ivan grumbles but leans back looking at his wife for help, she just smirks at him turning back around to continue cooking.

"Dad, you sound like your parents. They didn't want you to be with mom."

Ivan's eye twitches looking at her, Edmond is grinning at him.

"Man kiddo, she's for sure your kid."

He turns and glares at his father.

"You are really not helping."

"She has a point son."

Rey turns to look at Elouise.

"Give him a chance."

Ivan looks between Ben and Rey, his eye twitching harder. He lets out a dark growl standing up.

"Do what you want Rey, but if you hurt my daughter I'll kill you."

"I would expect nothing less sir."

Ben turns to Rey; his eyes pitch black he stands slowly.

"Can we talk?"

Rey nods leading him to her room, she locks the door behind her turning to look at him.

"I'm still extremely hurt by what you did, but I can't get that damn kiss out of my head. So, how about we go on dates. See if we can make this work, but we can't be around each other until this Heat is over. If we become mates, I want it to be because we want it, not because of our genetic code."

Rey smiles at him, which she hopes is only an innocent smile. Because she has dirty thoughts.

"Just because you want to wait, doesn't mean we can't help each other."

She purrs softly, rubbing her hands up his chest, it was most likely the lust that was taking over her body, or maybe it was how much she wanted to jump his bones she couldn't be sure. Ben's eyes darken, he slams her back against the door crushing his mouth to hers. Rey moans into the kiss arching up into him.

He slides her up wrapping her legs around his waist, he grinds into her turning he drops her on the bed kissing and sucking at her neck.

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

His voice always drives her crazy, it's so deep, but it's even better when it's laced with lust.

"Foreplay. A little taste of what's to come."

She rubs her palm over the bulge in his pants grinning, he growls grinning himself into her palm. He sits back ripping her pants off her legs, he licks his lips slowly looking at her as if she's a Buffett and he's a starving man.

"I can't wait to taste you."

He rumbles out running his palm up her leg, rubbing her clit through her underwear. Rey moans spreading her legs, she looks down at Ben panting. He's grinning at her, he slowly slides her underwear down her legs kissing down each leg, he stops and kisses his way back up spreading her legs more he blows cold air on her clit causing a tortured moan to escape Rey. He smirks and slowly glides his tongue over her clit, he spreads her folds swiping his tongue from bottom to top. He growls as he closes his mouth over her dripping center he thrusts his tongue into her holding her hips down with one hand while the other hand he uses his thumb to circle her clit.

Rey is thrashing on the bed her moans growing louder.

"Oh my god yes!"

She gasps our lacing her fingers in his soft hair, grasping it tightly she grinds herself down onto his tongue. Moans ripping out of her as he laps faster.

"Oh Ben. More please more."

He lifts some switching with his hand he sucks at her clit as he thrusts a finger inside her tight hole. Damn how was he going to fit when he could barely fit a finger in. He growls at the thought, his mouth vibrating over her clit. She lets out a strangled cry.

"I'm so close."

He thrusts his fingers faster swirling his tongue over her clit, he looks up into her eyes. She is watching him her body writhing under his hand.

"Cum for me Rey."

And she does and it's the most spectacular thing he has ever seen in his life. He drinks up everything that pours out of her, she tastes so fucking good. He knows he'll never get tired of being between her thighs. Except maybe when he has his cock buried inside of her.

Sitting up he watches as she comes down from her post orgasm high, smug pride written on his face.

"I take it you liked it?"

She cracks an eye open to glare at him, she sits up and flips them around straddling his lap.

"It should be a crime how good you are with that tongue."

She hisses out, she slides down his body. She unbuckles his belt tugging his pants down. She must lick her lips to keep them wet, she just wants to wrap her mouth around his cock. Once he's freed from his boxers she looks up at him stroking her hand over his length slowly, he groans slightly arching his hips up.

"Fuck Rey don't tease me."

His eyes are glinted red. She grins lowering her head slowly she swirls her tongue over the tip, she can taste his precum and it's delicious. She kisses softly down his length watching his reactions out of the corner of her eye. He is panting letting out small groans every now and then. She sucks one of his balls into her mouth rolling her tongue over it, letting it out of her mouth she sucks the other one in, grinning up at him as his head falls back. She strokes him slowly.

"What's the matter Ben?"

She purrs, wrapping her mouth around his cock dropping her head down taking in as much as she can. His hand fists in her hair a broken grasp/groan breaking from his parted lips.

"Oh fuck..."

She growls, bobbing her head up and down stroking at what doesn't fit. She pulls him from her mouth with a pop stroking faster.

"I want you to cum in my mouth. I want to taste your cum, Ben."

A strangled sound and he's arching his back cumming into her hot mouth. He falls back on the bed panting, he watches as she swallows it all licking him clean then she climbs up the bed laying her head on his chest.

"That was pretty fucking great."

She giggles kissing his jaw.

"Good thing my room is sound proof."

His whole face goes pale.

"Fuck... do you think they know what's going on?"

"Ben, I'm your soul mate, yes they know what's going on."

He groans letting his head fall back.

"I guess it could be worse."

She grins propping her chin up on her hand looking down at him.

"Do tell."

"We could have done this at my house, and my room is not sound proof."

"How is that bad?"

"My dad would have never let me hear the end of it."

Rey laughs nuzzling his cheek, she perks up smirking.

"Want to take a shower?"

"Yes, that would be great."

He sits up, he watches as she stands up stretching. Her body is so gorgeous, he can feel himself getting hard again.

"Are you uh taking one too?"

She looks coyly over her shoulder at him.

"I figured we could take it together."

And she's off walking to the shower swaying her hips seductively at him, he's up on his feet in seconds chasing after her.


End file.
